The present invention is directed to pliers for holding and inserting electrical cord bushings into a chassis opening. Bushings for electrical cord or wire are used for holding or retaining the cord in place in a chassis, such as a chassis of a television, video recorder, personal computer, etc. The bushing, when closed, firmly grasps a portion of the cord and clasps the cord therein, so that, after the bushing is placed in an appropriately provided hole in a chassis, the bushing firmly anchors the cord in the chassis. Hithertofore, the emplacement of the bushing with cord therein into the hole of a chassis has been accomplished by a standard pliers which has proven to be difficult and time-consuming to use.